DX Henshin Belts (Bandai)
The DX Henshin Belts produced by Bandai are a series of mid-level price toys that replicate the functions of actual belts used in the Kamen Rider TV series.http://rider.b-boys.jp/http://www.bandainamco.co.jp/ They are the successors to the DX Henshin Belt toys produced by Popy, as that toy brand merged back into its parent company in 1983 and dissolved into an in-name only label after 1988. Chronological Order *'Kamen Rider Black DX TV Power Henshin Belt' - The first in the revived series. The belt had an infrared light sensor that activated by pressing the grey button on top of the belt. The belt reacted to the rapid flashes of Black's Henshin pose or during a special attack (Rider Kick, Rider Punch, etc.) on TV. The other functions of the belt include a regular push button activation and a flash button. *DX Sunriser Henshin Belt *Kuuga Sonic Wave DX Arcle Henshin Belt *Triple Flash DX Alter Ring Henshin Belt *DX V-Buckle *DX Faiz Driver *DX Kaixa Driver *DX Delta Driver *DX Psyga Driver *DX Orga Driver *DX Blay Buckle *DX Garren Buckle *DX Chalice Rouzer *DX Leangle Buckle *Hibiki DX Henshin Driver Set *DX Kabuto Zecter Henshin Belt Set *DX Gatack Zecter *DX Den-O Belt *DX Zeronos Belt *DX Kivat Belt *DX Ixa Belt *DX Saga Belt *DX Decadriver *DX Diendriver *DX Double Driver *DX Accel Driver *DX Lost Driver *DX OOO Driver *DX Birth Driver *DX Fourze Driver *DX Meteor Driver *DX Wizard Driver *DX Beast Driver *DX Sengoku Driver *DX Genesis Driver *DX Drive Driver *DX Mach Driver Honoh *DX Banno Driver *DX Ghost Driver *DX Eyecon Driver G *DX Amazons Driver Set p1.jpg|Kamen Rider Black DX TV Power Henshin Belt Other DX toys Besides transformation belts, the DX label also covers toys of various weapons and other transformation trinkets used by the Kamen Riders. Some of the toys later in this line would have trinkets exclusive to a respective toy that activate hidden sound functions of the DX Belts, thereby necessitating the buyer's need to collect them all to get the full functionality of the belts. DX Toy Weapons *DX Dragon Rod *DX Pegasus Bowgun *DX Titan Sword *DX Flame Sword *DX Storm Halbred *DX Kamen Rider G3 SAUL Set *DX GX-05 *DX Shining Caliber Set *DX Drag Visor *DX Dark Visor *DX Dark Visor Zwei *DX Drag Visor Zwei *DX SB-555C Faiz Shot *DX SB-555L Faiz Pointer *DX SB-555H Faiz Edge *DX Blaygun *DX Faiz Blaster *DX Blay Rouzer *DX Blay Absorber *DX Garren Rouzer *DX Leangle Rouzer *DX King Rouzer *DX Armed Saber *DX Ride Booker *DX Metal Shaft *DX Trigger Magnum *DX Engine Blade *DX Skull Magnum *DX Prism Bicker *DX Medaljibur *DX Birth Buster *DX Medagabryu *DX Fire Module Hee-Hackgun *DX Billy The Rod *DX Barizun Sword *DX Meteor Storm Shaft *DX WizarSwordGun *DX Axe Caliber *DX Dice Saber *DX Musou Saber *DX Budou Ryuhou *DX Bana Spear *DX Sonic Arrow *DX DJ Gun *DX Door-Ju *DX Handle-Ken *DX Zenrin Shooter *DX Trailer-Hou *DX GanGun Saber *DX Sunglasslasher DX Transformation Trinkets and Accessories *DX Rising Power Set *DX Axel Watch *DX K-Touch *DX Fang Memory References